Reaper Bloodline
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: When Mizuki tricks Naruto into stealing the Forbidden scroll he didn't expect Naruto to unluck a bloodline. Watch Naruto go through the trials of a ninja as the Leaf's Ice Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Different Outcomes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else pertaining to anime.

'Man that old man needs to update security.' Thought a blond haired boy. 'That was too easy.'

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He had just snuck into the Hokage tower and taken the forbidden scroll from the tower.

The reason why is because he had just failed his academy graduation exams again and one of his sensei came to him and told him another way to pass the exams. All he had to do was sneak into the Hokage tower, steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it.

Simple, no.

Actually it was simple, he had gotten in and taken the scroll and didn't get caught. Now he was heading deep into the forest to learn a jutsu so he could pass.

He got there and looked at the first jutsu. Multi shadow clone jutsu.

"More clones. Damn it that's my worst technique." Naruto cursed, but got to work on it anyway.

To his amazement he got it down very quickly. This technique was much easier to perform than the regular clone technique.

He finished and decided to continue going through the scroll. He then found a small scroll at the end and it had his name on it.

'I'll look at that later.' He thought putting the scroll in his pocket. He then found one jutsu that caught his eye.

Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard.

He looked at its description and was amazed at what it did. It could freeze the strongest fires and was said to be developed by the six-path sage himself.

He had to master this jutsu. Currently it was the strongest ice jutsu ever made. The seals were horse, dog, bird, rat, snake, tiger, monkey, ox, goat, rabbit, and dragon. He had to repeat those hand seals in order three times and call out the name.

He practiced the hand seals for about 30 minutes before he got it, but before he could try it out his sensei, Iruka burst into the clearing.

"Hey… Naruto." He said twitching violently.

"About time nose bleed I found you." Naruto said.

"NO YOU IDIOT I FOUND YOU." Iruka shouted using his demon head jutsu. Naruto just scratched his head sheepishly.

"Anyway you were fast sensei, I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto said sheepishly.

"You've been out here practicing the whole time?" he asked.

"Yeah and now that I've mastered a jutsu from the scroll you'll let me pass right?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked

"Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said.

Just then a rain of kunai came down and headed right for Naruto. Iruka reacted fast an pushed Naruto out of the way and took the kunai.

"Well Iruka I didn't expect you to get here so fast." Mizuki said appearing on a branch.

"So it was you." Iruka grunted as he pulled a kunai out of his leg.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto stay away from him." Iruka shouted standing up. "He tricked you into getting the scroll so he could have it himself."

Mizuki chuckled darkly. "Hey Naruto I got a secret for you. Do you want to know why everyone in the village hates you?"

Iruka's eyes widened. "No Mizuki it's forbidden."

Mizuki continued anyway. "12 years ago a decree was made that no one could tell you this. Everybody, but you knows of it."

"Decree, what decree? What is it?" Naruto asked confused.

"No Mizuki don't." Iruka begged.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside you." Mizuki said with glee.

Naruto's eyes widened and it all suddenly made sense to him. The angry glares, the whispers and the mobs coming after him.

Mizuki continued. "That's right. The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village is inside you. You are the nine-tailed fox."

"Stop it." Iruka yelled.

"They've all been sneaking around and hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive." Mizuki cackled.

Naruto sunk to his knees in despair. He felt tears burning his eyes and felt a boiling rage inside of him.

"That is why you will never be accepted in this village, so I'll do them a favor. Die Naruto." Mizuki plucked off a giant shuriken from his back and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto watched the shuriken come closer and closer and all of a sudden he felt time stop. Then he found himself looking at a frozen tundra full of snow, ice and mountains.

"Where is this place?" Naruto wondered.

"This is my domain." Thundered a voice.

Naruto turned around to see a giant ice dragon with glowing red eyes. Naruto gaped at the giant dragon.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hyorinmaru." Said the dragon.

"Hyorinmaru?" Naruto asked.

"It seems after so long you can finally hear me. I shall explain things to you after you deal with that man in the real world. Use my power."

"How do I use it?" Naruto asked.

"When you go back to the real world there will be a katana there. Pick it up and you will know what to do." Hyorinmaru said.

Back in the real world Mizuki had just thrown the shuriken. Naruto turned his head and saw a long katana with a blue colored hilt and a star pointed guard.

He picked the sword up and felt a rush of power. He stood up slowly with his head down and his hair covering his eyes.

Iruka watched in horror as the shuriken came closer and closer. "Naruto get down." Iruka shouted.

Naruto still stood there and then when the shuriken was about to hit him he held the still sheathed katana out and blocked the shuriken and redirected it towards a tree.

He then looked up and his once life filled blue eyes were now void of life. "Give up Mizuki, if you continue and put Iruka-sensei in danger. I'll kill you." He said coldly.

"Big words. I can kill you with a single move." Mizuki said arrogantly.

Naruto looked at the sword Hyorinmaru gave him. He then returned his gaze to Mizuki. "You are not worthy to see Hyorinmaru's power. I will use other methods."

"Really. I don't know this Hyorinmaru person, but other means. I'd like to see you try it nine-tailed fox." Mizuki said.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Four clones then appeared amazing Iruka.

'Those aren't illusions. They're solid clones. He mastered an extremely advanced technique.'

Three clones went around until they surrounded Mizuki in a square fashion. Naruto took the final corner. They made an extremely long version of hand seals that both chunin had trouble following.

"Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard." The four Naruto's roared. Black ice dragons appeared behind them and charged at Mizuki and spit black ice shards at him and pierced every inch of him and then they crashed right into him freezing him.

Needless to say he died.

Then the ice shattered and so did Mizuki. All that was left in him bits of him still frozen in the ice.

Iruka could hardly believe his eyes. Naruto had mastered an advanced clone technique and then performed the most powerful ice attack he had ever seen.

Naruto then turned back to Iruka. His eyes were still as cold as the ice technique he had performed, but they warmed a bit at seeing Iruka.

"Are you okay sensei?" he asked.

Iruka nodded, "Yeah. Naruto come hear for a moment." He walked over and then Iruka presented him with his headband. "Congratulations, you graduate."

Naruto smiled a real smile. "Thank you sensei." He then looked at his injuries. "I think I should take you to the hospital."

Iruka winced as he felt his injuries. "Hospital would be nice." Naruto chuckled and took Iruka to the hospital. He suddenly remembered he still had the forbidden scroll and the little scroll in his pocket.

It was still dark out and the sun wouldn't come up for a few more hours so Naruto set himself on a bench and decided to read the little scroll. He would take the scroll back to old man Hokage after he finished.

He opened the little scroll and saw that there were four seal kanji in it. He tried to remember what opened them. He remembered that some require some chakra put into them or some blood.

He pushed chakra into one of the seals, but nothing happened. He then bit his thumb and put it over the same seal and there was a poof of smoke and a letter was resting on the scroll.

Naruto opened the letter and saw it was addressed to him.

Dear Naruto,

If you're reading this letter then you are either sixteen, become a chunin or Sarutobi spilled the beans. First thing I want to say is that I am your father Minato Namikaze, also known as the fourth Hokage. You probably know about the nine-tailed fox inside of you too. All I can say is that I'm sorry. It probably doesn't mean much coming from a letter, but it's all I can do. I hope you understand why I chose you. I couldn't ask another family to sacrifice their child if I wasn't prepared to do it myself. Also I knew that you would be strong enough to hold it back. It should be okay since you will have your mother and sisters to help you threw this. I hope that you have become a fine man and become strong. Forge yourself a good path and always protect those close to you. I must go now my son. Know that I will always love you.

Love your father,

Minato Namikaze,

Fourth Hokage.

Naruto felt hot tears go down his cheeks as his whole body shook. His father was the fourth Hokage and the one who did this to him. It hurt at first, but he understood his reasoning, but he said that it should be easier with his mother and twin sisters. What mother and twin sisters? He was alone growing up. Did they abandon him because he was a demon, or did they think he was dead?

Then he felt rage quell inside his veins. The old man. He knew that Sarutobi was his name. The old man knew all along and didn't tell him.

He then picked up both scrolls and ran towards the Hokage tower. He busted open the door and ran straight towards his office.

He knew he would be there since he had been in there before many times when he was younger. He got to the door and kicked it open revealing a surprised Sarutobi.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so late?" Sarutobi asked. Even though he already knew why he was here. He sent his ninjas out to find Naruto and bring him back. Then he went back to his office to wait for them to report back.

Naruto ignored the question. "You knew." He whispered. "You knew all along and you never told me."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked concerned since Naruto never talked this silent unless he was very angry or very sad.

"YOU KNEW THE NINE-TAILED FOX WAS INSIDE ME AND YOU KNEW WHO MY PARENTS WERE GOD DAMN IT." Naruto yelled.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. Curse Mizuki for having a big mouth and curse him for leaving that scroll in the forbidden scroll.

"Naruto calm down. I couldn't tell you because you were too young and weren't ready to here the truth." Sarutobi tried to reason with him.

"What about all the times I asked you while I laid in the hospital? I asked you if you knew and you lied. Damn it old man I've been lied to so many times in my life I don't know what the truth is anymore." Naruto had tears going down his face again and he sunk to his knees.

It broke Sarutobi's heart since he'd never seen Naruto so vulnerable. His grandfather instincts took over and went over to Naruto and wrapped him in a hug.

Naruto flinched a bit, but soon relaxed and cried on his shoulder. After five minutes Naruto composed himself and stood up.

"I understand that you probably didn't tell me to protect me from my fathers enemies, but you still could have told me and make me swear not to tell anybody until I was strong enough to protect myself." Naruto said accusingly.

Sarutobi hung his head in shame. He realized that Naruto was right. "Forgive me Naruto. If I can make it up to you let me know and I will."

"There are two things. First thing is that I want my birthright and my name changed to Namikaze." Naruto said immediately.

Sarutobi nodded his head. "It will be done. I will need to show evidence to the council, but that will be easy. Anything else."

"Please tell me about my mother and sisters." Naruto said quietly. "The note said that they would be hear with me, but they're not. Did they leave because they thought I was a demon to?"

Sarutobi sighed, "I'm afraid that your mother did leave a dew days after you were born, but there was a reason."

Naruto's head shot up. "What was it?"

"She thought you were dead. Right after the sealing you were nowhere to be found. There was only your father's body and that's it. I found you 2 days later in the forest sound asleep, but she had already left saying that she didn't want to live in the village anymore." Sarutobi said.

"Where is she now?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately I do not know. There have been reported hearings that she is back in her home country of Whirlpool, but we don't know." Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded gravely. "Could you try sending a letter to Whirlpool to find out?"

Sarutobi nodded. "I will send one and we'll find out. I also heard that you passed the graduation exam."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I'm a ninja now." He didn't sound as excited as he thought he would. "Lord Hokage."

Now that sent Sarutobi for a loop. In all the years he had known Naruto, never once has he called him 'Lord Hokage.' "What is it Naruto?"

"I want to take being a ninja seriously and I want people to take me seriously. I'm trying to ask would you please help me clothes shop in the morning since all the people overcharge me?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi felt a ripple of anger towards the villagers, but brushed it away. He nodded. "May I ask what brought about this change?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. "You know how people see me smiling a lot and acting goofy and always pulling pranks on people to get attention." Sarutobi nodded nervously. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well that isn't me." Sarutobi was shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was all a mask. A mask to hide my pain, suffering and loneliness. I hid it all and bottled it up for most of my life. Now I'm removing it. This is the real me." now his eyes were back to their cold blue instead of warm blue.

"I'm sorry it came to this Naruto." Sarutobi said sadly.

Naruto sighed tiredly, "So am I." He left the forbidden scroll there and walked out of the office and back home.

Once he got back home and fell asleep he found himself back in the frozen wasteland. "Welcome back Naruto." Hyorinmaru said.

Naruto nodded to the ice dragon. "So what are we going to do?"

"First thing I want to do is congratulate you on dealing with that man back in the forest. You were right. He was not worthy of seeing my power."

Naruto scratched his head a bit. "Thanks."

"Now I am going to be teaching you how to wield me. You can't just swing a sword around and expect it to work. You must know how to use it." Hyorinmaru explained.

Naruto spent all night training with Hyorinmaru. He got better with wielding him, but skill wise he could only use the sword on a mid-chunin level.

When he woke up he remembered that the graduated didn't have to show up to the academy for a week. He went and met Sarutobi at the Hokage tower.

Two hours later the shopping was done and Naruto had bought over ten complete out fits of dark clothes. Now he went back to his house and pulled out the scroll that still had three more unopened kanji on them.

He opened all three of them and found out that his ability to use Hyorinmaru was a bloodline. All members of the Uzumaki clan had a spirit inside of them that took the form of a sword in the real world.

Each sword had a unique name and different powers. There were two forms to using it. There was the Shikai, which unlocked the swords name and allowed you to use its power and the last was Bankai, which used it to its full power. In history there have only been three Uzumaki that had achieved Bankai, his mother included.

With these weapons also came new powers. They were called Hado or destructive art and Bakudo or binding art.

One of the other ones contained a scroll filled with one jutsu and it was the one that made his father famous.

The Flying Thunder God jutsu.

Thank god he knew that shadow clones learn stuff too and what they learned in transferred back to the caster or it would take decades for him to master. He sent shadow clones to work on the technique everyday and all day.

The last one contained all the jutsu his father had ever mastered and some techniques he didn't master that were all B-rank and above.

Needless to say that this was a very exhausting week for our young ninja.

After the week was up Hyorinmaru was very impressed with his wielder. He had mastered a lot of things in a short amount of time. It reminded him of his last wielder who died over 10,000 years ago.

He had mastered Hado up to level 60, Bakudo up to 40. He got the beginning of thunder God technique down and could teleport himself up to 10 feet, but nowhere near the mastery his father could, which was over 200 feet.

He also mastered all the wind and water jutsu in his fathers other scrolls. It turns out he had affinities to wind and water. So mastering earth and fire techniques would be a lot harder for him. He has managed to do a few, but not a lot. Lightning techniques were also hard. They were hard to manipulate, but he managed to master a good handful.

His skill level is as follow.

Ninjutsu- low jonin.

Genjutsu- low chunin.

Taijutsu- high chunin.

Kenjutsu- mid jonin.

All in all his skill level was at least mid-jonin. Now he was on his way to the academy for team assignments.

His headband now tied to his longer hair. He wore a short-sleeved black shirt with fish net underneath and black cargo pants with black shinobi shoes.

Hyorinmaru was safely strapped to his back with green cloth. His name has been changed to Naruto Namikaze, but the villagers didn't know yet. It was hell with the council meeting last night, but it was worth it when he saw Sarutobi cuss them out.

He had to prove that he was his son and showed them the scroll that contained his father's letter to him. It was a blood seal and only a person who had the blood of the Fourth could open it.

Needless to say they had no choice. Naruto Uzumaki was now renamed Naruto Namikaze. They decided to announce it to the public later, but Naruto was free to tell anyone he chose to.

Once he got to the academy he sat in the back by the window and gazed out. Soon the other graduates started filling in. some looked over at Naruto, but didn't recognize him. Most of the girls giggled quietly and said that he was hotter than Sasuke.

Soon Iruka came in looking much better than he did a week ago. "First I would like to congratulate you all for graduating and becoming ninja. Now you will be sorted into three-man squads and be given a jonin sensei." Iruka was now reading out the team names.

Naruto zoned out until he heard his name being called. "Squad 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and…" he gasped slightly when he read the last name and caused most of the students to look at him.

"Something wrong Iruka-sensei?" asked a student.

Iruka cleared his throat. "No sorry. The last member is Naruto Namikaze." That caused an unpleasant silence to engulf the room.

'Could this Naruto Namikaze be the Naruto we know?' they thought.

Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Sakura." Iruka said.

"Isn't Namikaze the last name of the Fourth Hokage?" she asked.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, and before you ask yes it's the same Naruto you know. In fact he's right there in the back."

All heads immediately snapped to Naruto who was still lazing about except his hands were folded in front of his face. All of their eyes widened and one thought went through their head.

'That's Naruto.'

"Now if you're all done gawking I'll continue." Iruka said. Their heads turned back to him, but some stayed on Naruto.

"Squad 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Squad 9 is still in circulation from last year. Squad 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Those are al the squads. Meet back here in an hour for your jonin sensei." Iruka then left the room for lunch.

The students slowly left the class, but not before giving Naruto one last glance. Naruto was the last one to go. He walked out and was eating a sandwich on the roof away from people who would ask him annoying questions.

'So I've got an annoying fan girl and an egotistical Uchiha for a team.' Naruto thought dryly. "I hate my life."

'It could be worse.' Hyorinmaru said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

'You could have a one-eyed perverted Cyclops for a sensei' Hyorinmaru said.

Somewhere in the village a ninja named Kakashi Hatake sneezed.

Anyway after lunch everybody went back to the classroom to await their jonin sensei. After about two hours the only people who were left were Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Two hours later they were still in there and their jonin sensei still wasn't there. Now they were started to get pissed. Naruto's patience had increased, but he was still getting pissed off. Heel, even Hyorinmaru was getting pissed.

Finally their sensei showed up. "Are you guys Team…" he was cut off by a bunch of kunai being flung at him and almost impaled his 'happy place.' "seven?" he finished sweating a little.

"Seeing as we're the only ones here I guess we are." Naruto said with his eye twitching.

"Well my first impression is you're all impatient. Meet me on the roof." He then disappeared before more kunai good try and hit him.

"Damn I missed." Naruto said and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving two shocked teammates.

Once they all got to the top the sensei began talking. "Well let's get to know each other. Say your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes and all those things. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, dislikes and dreams are none of your business. I have lots of hobbies. Pinky you first."

(Skip Sakura because we all know what she says.)

All three of them were sweat dropping. "Okay emo you next." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eye twitched a bit. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There're many things I dislike, but I don't see how that matters since there is almost nothing I do like. My only hobby is training. I wouldn't call this a dream, but more of an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He finished darkly.

'I thought so.' Kakashi thought.

'He's so cool.' Sakura thought.

'That's a ten on the creepy scale.' Naruto thought.

"Now you blondie." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze." Getting a small gasp from Kakashi and wide eyes from the others. "There are few things I like and they are training and sleeping. My dislikes are most of the civilians in this village as well as over 90% of the shinobi population. My hobby is training. My dream is to become more powerful than my father."

There was moment of silence that was broken by Kakashi. "Well now that we've got to know each other a little better I want you guys to show up at training ground seven tomorrow at 7:00. Bye bye." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before his teammates could question Naruto on anything he disappeared in a puff of smoke just like Kakashi.

The next day Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at training ground seven. Both cursing Naruto and Sasuke for being late. Five minutes later Naruto showed up.

"You're late." Sakura screeched.

Naruto regarded her calmly, "Since Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet I'm not late." His cool response made her blush in embarrassment.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke called getting his attention. "What's with the change. If a simple change of clothes makes you think you'll be better then you're very wrong."

"Yeah idiot." Sakura agreed.

Naruto sighed, "I'm not obligated to answer to a bunch of idiots." He then went onto the field and practiced his sword stances and basic strikes.

They both followed his movements and saw that he had no blind spots. Five minutes later Kakashi showed up.

"Yo" He greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE." Sakura screeched even louder.

"Well you see I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said causing Sakura to face fault. Before she could respond Naruto cut in.

"You can't get lost on the road of life if you don't have a life." Naruto said dryly.

'Smart ass.' Kakashi thought sweat dropping. "Anyway you're going to have a little test here. Survival training."

"We already did survival training in the academy." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, but this time you'll have to survive against me. besides it's to see if you deserve to become genin." Kakashi said.

"But we're already genin." Sakura whined.

"No that was a small test to see if you could make the cut. This is the real test. Because of the 27 that graduated only nine will become genin. The rest go back to the academy for more training. This test has a 66% failure rate." Kakashi explained.

He then pulled out an alarm clock and put it on one of the stumps. Naruto snorted, "He had an alarm clock, yet he's still late. Pathetic."

Kakashi had a tick mark above his eye. 'He's first on my list.' He thought. "Now this clock will go off at noon. Your objective is to steal these bells from me before that time passes."

"But there are only two bells and three of us." Sakura exclaimed.

"Amazing she can count something other than Sasuke's underwear." Naruto said. This caused mixed reactions.

Kakashi snorted and almost dropped the bells. Sakura flushed cherry red and got an unknown anger in her eyes. Sasuke stiffened and took five steps away until he was closer to Kakashi incase she attacked.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Now if our teams smart ass is done. The test will now begin." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke sped off in some direction and Sakura tried to follow him like a loyal puppy leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the field.

Naruto pulled his sword out of his sheath. He stood still for a moment before he turned around and blocked a kunai strike from Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked, "No less than I'd expect from the son of my sensei."

"My dad was your sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded and then they jumped back. Naruto held his sword up. "Since you're a jonin I will treat you as such by not holding back."

"You're going to need all your strength. You may be sensei's son, but you're still a genin. I won't need to take you seriously." Kakashi said with a little arrogance.

"We'll see." Naruto said. He then jumped in the air and held his sword in front of him. Then water and ice started forming out of it and the sky suddenly went dark.

"Reign over the frosted frozen sky," began Naruto and a giant ice dragon formed around him. "Hyorinmaru."

'What the hell is this?' Kakashi thought. 'The weather suddenly changed and it's gotten colder.'

'What is that?' Sasuke thought. 'Where did that idiot get a weapon like that? I must get that weapon. That idiot could never wield it like and Uchiha would.'

(Conceited much.)

'That's amazing.' Sakura thought. 'A dragon made of water and ice. Where did he get the ability to do that? If Sasuke was wielding that weapon it would look much better.'

Naruto then fired the ice dragon at Kakashi. Kakashi tried to dodge it, but he misjudged the speed. Water hit most of his lower body.

'So much water at such I high velocity. I couldn't dodge it in time.' Kakashi thought. Then the water on him started to freeze into very thick ice.

Kakashi flew back and slammed into the ground. Naruto then appeared in front of him and swung at him again. Kakashi used substitution just in time.

The whole entire ground where Kakashi once previously lay, was covered in ice. Naruto turned around to see Kakashi shaking a bit. No doubt he was freezing because of the ice.

"Nice blade." Kakashi shivered. "Where'd you get it?"

"You'll find out later." Naruto said. "Get him." Suddenly a chain with a crescent moon ending spun around his body and trapped him.

His body was once again having ice covering him. Kakashi tried to break free, but his hands were stuck and he was too cold to mold chakra.

"All I have to do is order my clone to pull and you'll be snapped in half." Naruto said walking closer. "But I don't want to kill the student of my father." Naruto then cut the part where the bells were and the fell off.

Naruto picked him up and ordered the clone to let him go. Kakashi was shivering worse than ever before. Naruto walked up to him.

"I know this test was about teamwork, but I just wanted to pass. I'll give them the bells and you pass us." Naruto whispered.

Kakashi nodded and then the alarm went off. Sasuke and Sakura walked into the clearing. Naruto tossed them the bells and they caught them surprised.

"This test was all about teamwork. I knew neither of you would work with me so I got them myself and gave them to you two. We used teamwork since I sacrificed myself for the team. Kakashi passed us and now we're a team. See you tomorrow." Naruto said in one breath and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi nodded to them and then he went to report to the Hokage, but first he wanted to stop himself from getting hypothermia.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Wave Mission and Materialization

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else pertaining to anime.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been a team for 2 months so far and all they've been doing is D-rank missions.

D-rank missions sucked more than Iruka's lectures. They've had to do missions that involved cleaning gutters, painting houses and babysitting for the love of God.

The worst part is that they still hadn't gotten any teamwork exercises done. Naruto would work with the both of them if he had to.

Sasuke would turn into Mr. Uchiha and say that working with idiots like Naruto would hold him back. Sakura, being his loyal lapdog, agreed and they haven't worked with Naruto once.

Kakashi also hadn't bothered to teach them any techniques or exercises so Sakura was the same ever since she left the academy. Sasuke had gotten a little stronger by training on his own. Naruto had also gotten stronger, but he actually had a lot of scrolls and a huge ice dragon to help him out.

Right now they were catching the fire lord's wife's cat for the seventh time. They were all in trees with radio on their heads.

"This is Pinky, target is 10 meters from my position and Naruto when this is over I'm going to kill you." Sakura said with her eye twitching.

"This is Emo, target is 6 meters from my position and I'm also going to kill you Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"This Ice Dragon, target is 2 meters from my position and I'd like to see you two try." Naruto said.

"This is Pervy Cyclops, stop arguing and Naruto from now on I pick the names. Anyway engage target now." Kakashi said.

They rant towards the cat and tried to grab it. it scratched the shit out of Sakura and Sasuke, but before it could get away Naruto acted.

"Bakudo #1 Sai." The cat's legs snapped together and fell to the ground. Naruto picked the cat up and they started walking back to the Hokage tower.

Once they got there Naruto released the Bakudo and watched as the cat was nearly crushed to death by its owner. Every time they did this mission they couldn't help, but feel a little sympathy for the evil demon cat that always scratched the shit out of one of them.

While they were waiting for their next mission Kakashi noticed that Naruto was fingering the hilt of his sword dangerously. Kakashi knew this was a bad sign.

"Sir if I may say. I think my team is ready for a C-rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes they are skilled enough to handle a higher mission."

Sarutobi nodded, "Alright, Iruka please bring the client in."

"Yes sir." Kakashi said.

(Skip them meeting the client. They are now all at the gate and just left.)

"Kakashi-sensei are there any ninja in wave?" Sakura asked.

"No the closest ninja to wave are those in the Mist village and those in Whirlpool country." Kakashi answered. At the mention of Whirlpool Naruto started paying close attention.

Kakashi continued, "But there are other places where shinobi reside, each with their own beliefs and strength. To the people of this continent the existence of shinobi is military strength.

In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. These countries are not controlled by any government. They're independent and have equal status.

A small island like the Wave country has the sea so there is no need for shinobi. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi are Fire country, Water country, Lightning country, Wind country and Earth country.

Together they possess vast amounts of land and shinobi. They are known as the Elemental Nations. The Fire country has the Hidden Leave village. The Water country the Hidden mist village. Lightning country the Hidden Cloud village. Wind country the Hidden Sand Village. Earth country the Hidden Stone village.

Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders of the Elemental Nations. The shadows who rue over the land and over thousands of shinobi." Kakashi finished.

"Wow, I guess the old man is pretty cool." Naruto whispered.

They continued their journey until they passed a puddle. Kakashi looked at the puddle for a second before walking again. Naruto also looked at the puddle.

'Two shinobi, possibly chunin level.' Naruto thought. As soon as they passed it two ninja sprang up from the puddle and attack them.

They sliced Kakashi up and were about to go for Naruto, but Naruto reacted first. He pulled his sword out and threw the chain part at the bottom of the hilt at them.

It wrapped around the thing they sliced Kakashi with. It was then covered in ice. Naruto gave a mighty tug and it shattered.

Naruto tossed his sword in the air and put his hands together. "Water style: Explosive water Shock Wave." He leaned his head back and then spit an enormous amount of water at them.

They couldn't react in time and were swept away and slammed into two trees. Naruto wasn't finished yet.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu." The water morphed around them and trapped them in water. Naruto dispelled the rest of water and caught his sword as it came down.

Then Kakashi cam out of some trees he was hiding in. "Well Naruto that was impressive. I didn't know you knew such a high-level water technique. Who taught it to you?"

"I taught myself." Naruto said shocking Kakashi. "Every technique I perform is a technique I taught myself." 'Except for Bakudo and Hado. Hyorinmaru taught me those, but they don't need to know that.' Naruto thought silently.

In his mind Hyorinmaru chuckled silently.

"Anyway," Kakashi said turning to glare at the client. "You told us that we only had to protect you from thieves and bandits. You said nothing about rouge ninja. Explain yourself."

(Skip sob story.)

"That is quite a story, but we'll let the team decide." Kakashi said turning to his team. "Well team what do you say?"

"I say we continue." Naruto said. "We can't just let people suffer because of people like Gato."

"If the idiot's going then so am I." Sasuke said.

"If Sasuke's going then I'm going." Sakura said.

Kakashi sighed. "Well I guess we'll continue the mission."

"Thank you so much." The client said. They continued on until they got to a boat. It took them across the sea to the other side. On the way they passed a huge bridge. It wasn't completed yet. It still had a small gap in the middle.

"I got to admit that is one impressive bridge." Naruto said looking at the bridge. They continued their journey until Naruto sensed something in the bushes.

Faster then the others could comprehend at the moment Naruto whipped out a kunai and threw it in the bushes scaring the crap out of everyone there.

Naruto went to the bushes and saw that he almost gored a rabbit. A snow rabbit. He picked the rabbit up and brought it out.

After getting an earful of Sakura for almost killing a defenseless creature he began to explain.

"This is a snow rabbit. It's spring right now. This rabbit was used for a substitution jutsu. Since it still has it's winter coat it obviously hasn't seen sunlight and was bred in doors." Naruto explained putting a hand on his sword and setting the rabbit down who scampered away.

Up in the trees someone was looking at them. "So this is the team that defeated the demon brothers. No wonder they had the copy ninja Kakashi. That blond with the sword looks good. He almost got me with that Kunai." The man whispered.

They were still there when both Naruto and Kakashi sensed something coming. "Look out." They shouted.

Naruto pushed the client to the ground and Kakashi pushed Sakura to the ground and Sasuke ducked for by himself.

A giant sword whizzed pass them and imbedded itself in a tree. A man then appeared standing on the sword. He was tall, shirtless, wearing gray camo pants and a mist headband sideways on his head.

Kakashi recognized the man. "Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi."

Zabuza chuckled, "Copy ninja Kakashi Hatake." He then looked at Naruto. "You blond kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze." He answered.

Zabuza's eyes widened. "I see, so you are the offspring of the Yellow Flash."

Naruto then pulled out a tri-pronged kunai scaring the shit out of Kakashi and Zabuza. "It can't be. A mere brat can't have mastered that technique."

"What technique?" Sasuke asked hungry at the sight of a powerful jutsu.

"It's the technique that caused the Leaf to win the war over the Stone village 14 years ago." Kakashi said.

Naruto threw the kunai at Zabuza and it embedded itself in the tree his sword was in. "It's called the Flying Thunder God jutsu." Naruto said disappearing in a white flash. He reappeared right in front of Zabuza.

He then punched Zabuza who was too shocked to react. Zabuza flew back and landed on top of the water.

Naruto cursed. 'I still have to practice it. He's out of range. No matter I can still practice with Hyorinmaru. Ready for some fun?'

Hyorinmaru grinned. "Always."

Naruto pulled his sword out and jumped on the ground. "Whoa, hang on there Naruto." Kakashi said. "He's a jonin. You aren't strong enough to ace someone like him yet."

Naruto smirked, "Let me try and if I get in trouble then I'll get away and let you deal with him. That okay sensei?" Kakashi sighed, but let him go anyway.

"Well Zabuza, lets go." Naruto said.

"I'll admit that for a brat you're pretty skilled." Zabuza said and then charged at him. Naruto parried his attack.

Naruto attacked back, but Zabuza dodged it. Then Naruto attacked to his left, but Zabuza blocked it with his sword.

Zabuza laid three quick strikes to Naruto's head. Naruto dodged them and Zabuza only cut off a little of his hair.

Then they jumped back and just looked at each other. Then Naruto brought his sword up and his chakra flared creating a visible aura around him.

"The chakra's so strong its visible." Zabuza murmured.

Sasuke growled, 'How can this idiot have so much power? I should have that power. When I get my Sharingan that power will be mine.'

Kakashi had different thoughts, 'Sensei, Kushina, if you could see your son right now you would be so proud. He even managed to perform part of the Flying thunder God jutsu.'

(Skip Sakura since it's all about how Sasuke would be better if he was the one fighting.)

"Here I come." Naruto growled and sped towards Zabuza and that was pretty damn fast. Zabuza charged to and they appeared right behind each other. Then Naruto turned around to attack Zabuza again.

Zabuza blocked the strikes, but they were much harder and a few cracks appeared on his blade.

Zabuza then threw a kunai at Naruto, but Naruto smacked it away with his sword. Then Naruto's eyes widened as Zabuza started doing some rapid strikes at Naruto.

Naruto managed to block all the strikes though he was having a little trouble. 'He must train like hell to be able to swing a huge sword like that so fast.'

Then the chain at the bottom of the hilt came out of the hilt and wrapped around the sword. Naruto jumped over Zabuza, but before he could freeze the sword Zabuza broke the chain off.

"I see." Zabuza said. "I'd better not underestimate you Namikaze or else I might regret it later."

"Nope you're going to regret it now." Naruto said. "Remember you forced me to do this by working under scum like Gato."

The chain then went back into his hilt and he held his sword out in front of him. "Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyorinmaru."

The familiar ice dragon appeared out of his sword and the sky suddenly got dark. The temperature went down big time and everyone felt a chill.

A scary thought seemed to have struck Zabuza because his eyes widened and he started to shake and the shaking had nothing to do with the ice dragon.

"That sword and that style of incantation." Zabuza murmured. "Namikaze are you related to an Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, an Uzumaki was my mother." Naruto answered suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"The Uzumaki were famous for their bloodline. Everyone of hem had a spirit inside of their body that manifested itself as a sword in the real world. Each one has a different name and a different incantation to activate it." Zabuza explained.

No more words were explained. The battle began again and Naruto quickly defeated him, but before he could finish him off a hunter ninja came in and killed Zabuza and took him away.

Naruto sheathed his sword and turned around to see his very shocked team and client. "Well are you just going to stand there or are we get going?"

They snapped out of their shock and quickly followed the client to his house. Soon they got to the house and were greeted by the client's daughter Tsunami.

They got settled in and were relaxing in the living room. Soon Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto where did you get that sword from?"

"Didn't you hear Zabuza? It's apart of my bloodline." Naruto answered calmly.

"Then what about those jutsu you used on the chunin?" Sasuke asked.

"I taught those jutsu to myself. They were in scrolls." Naruto answered.

"Then I demand you teach me those jutsu. I'm an Uchiha and I need them more than you." Sasuke demanded.

"How about no. You want to learn jutsu go ask sensei or go buy scrolls." Naruto said getting up and walking away.

When he exited the living room he saw Kakashi leaning up against the wall. "Nice way you handled yourself Naruto."

Naruto nodded his thanks. "You really need to break him of his arrogance streak. Teach him a minor fire jutsu just to shut him up."

Kakashi sighed, "I will, I'm just trying to think of the best way to do it."

"Then work on Sakura. Break her out of her fan girl state. Do something." Naruto said exasperated. "I'm going to train for a bit. Later."

As he walked out the door Kakashi thought about what he said. 'My idea is crazy, but it just might work.'

Naruto walked until he was deep in the forest. He picked a good open clearing and sat on the ground. He set his sword in front of him and pulled out a scroll titled Materialization.

Materialization

For materialization one must have very good connection to their sword spirit, almost complete mastery of the first stage of release and must have at least jonin level chakra control and reserves.

Naruto set the scroll down and put a hand over his sword. A few seconds later the sword was glowing blue and then a portal opened in front of it and out came a vibrant blue dragon.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Hyorinmaru."

He nodded, "I congratulate you. You are one of the few who has been able to manifest their swords spirit. Now in order to obtain the final level you must pass a test of mine."

"What is this test?" Naruto asked.

"You must disarm me in battle with out using the first release of your sword while I use the first release form of mine." Hyorinmaru said.

Naruto gulped a bit but picked up his sword and got ready for battle. Then Hyorinmaru morphed into a human with spiky blue hair and blue eyes.

"Let us begin Naruto." Hyorinmaru said. Naruto nodded and charged at him.

TIMESKIP

It was now around 8:00 and the sun was preparing to go down. Naruto still hadn't shown back up at the house and Kakashi was getting a little worried.

While Naruto was gone he had taken Sasuke and Sakura to do some chakra control exercises. He had taken Naruto's advice and tried to first break Sakura out of her fan girl state.

All he had to say was that if she didn't take being a ninja seriously from no on then she would be taken off the team and never allowed to be near Sasuke again.

Suffice to say she started working harder.

Once that was out of the way he checked up on Sasuke and heard him complaining about the exercise. He told Sasuke that if he did this exercise than he would be able to perform more powerful jutsu.

That got his arrogant mouth to shut up.

Later when he got up to ¾ of the tree he demanded that Kakashi teach him jutsu. Kakashi told him that he didn't have the control for it so until he did he wouldn't teach him yet.

Sasuke scowled more heavily and walked off mumbling something about 'telling the council.'

Kakashi had a feeling that this would turn out bad later.

Soon Naruto came in the house and said hello politely to everyone and then ate dinner. As soon as he finished he went up to bed.

The next day when Naruto got up he went to eat and then told everyone he was going out to train. Sasuke scowled as he left. 2 minutes after Naruto left Sasuke left saying he was going to train.

In reality he was going to spy on Naruto and see if he could get some of his jutsu. He found Naruto walking into a clearing that was almost completely destroyed and covered in ice.

Suddenly Naruto stopped. "I know you're there Sasuke so come out." Sasuke jumped out of a tree and landed behind Naruto. "So why have you followed me?"

"Teach me your jutsu now." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto sighed, "We've been over this before. I'm not teaching you anything so go away"

Sasuke got really pissed off and charged at Naruto. Naruto turned and pointed at Sasuke. "Bakudo 61: Six Rod Light Prison."

Six light rods came out of nowhere and slammed into Sasuke's midsection and Sasuke found that he couldn't move.

"Here's some advice don't ever attack someone who's technique you know nothing about." Naruto said. He then vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke. Then Sasuke fell unconscious.

Naruto sighed again, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A few clones appeared. Naruto had one take Sasuke back to the house. He had 10 of them go an work on more jutsu and the remainder work on the Flying Thunder God jutsu.

The real Naruto went back and worked on getting the final release. Hyorinmaru once again reappeared in his human form.

They held their swords up and charged at each other. Naruto struck first, but it was blocked. Then Hyorinmaru parried and struck to the left, but Naruto flipped over and tried to kick him in the face, but Hyorinmaru jumped back.

Naruto thought fast. "Hado # 77 Twin Lightning Flash." Two bolts of white lightning struck out of his hand and headed right for him.

Hyorinmaru jumped to dodge it, but he wasn't able to avoid some of the debree. Naruto took advantage of this and launched another attack.

"Hado # 63 Lightning's Burning Howl." Naruto roared and fired a yellow lightning blast. The blast hit Hyorinmaru and before he could recover Naruto launched himself at him and kicked his sword out of his hand and held his own sword at his neck.

Hyorinmaru grinned and transformed back into his dragon form. "You have succeeded." Then he dematerialized and went back in Naruto's mind.

Then Naruto held his sword out. "Bankai." Ice formed all over his body creating ice armor. He also had dragon ice wings and a tail.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru." Naruto whispered. He then heard Hyorinmaru in his head.

"Now that you have the final release I'll teach you the techniques of the final release." He said. "Also as soon as you release this you will be completely drained and probably fall unconscious."

Naruto released it and he did indeed feel tired and drained. True to Hyorinmaru's words he fell unconscious.

Naruto woke up to a person shaking him. He woke up to see someone with soft eyes, long black hair and wearing a pink kimono.

"You shouldn't sleep out here. You could get sick." The person said.

"Don't worry I haven't got sick once in my life." Naruto said.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I'm training." Naruto answered. "I've got a lot of hard ships ahead and I have to be strong enough to face them and strong enough to protect the few I care about."

"I see." He said. "Do you have someone who is precious to you?"

Naruto thought about that. Only four people came to mind. First was old man Sarutobi. He had always protected him and helped him and Naruto wanted to do the same.

Then there was Kakashi. He didn't know him for very long, but he vaguely remembered a silver haired man saving him after some mob beatings.

Then Iruka came up. He always tried to help him in class and helped him with schoolwork.

Finally, and very strangely, Hinata came to his mind. He barely knew her, but she was always kind to him in the Academy. She was always shy, but she was the only girl who wasn't a die-hard Sasuke fan girl.

"Yes I do." Naruto answered silently.

The person nodded. "When you truly want to protect someone precious then you will become truly strong." The person got up and walked away.

"Like you did for Zabuza." Naruto said.

The person stiffened and turned around, but Naruto was nowhere I sight. He then left the clearing.

After another week Naruto and everyone else was going to the bridge in case there was another attack. When they got there they saw all the workers unconscious or close to it.

"What happened here?" Tazuna yelled running to the nearest worker.

"A demon." The man wheezed before falling unconscious.

Then a heavy mist came over the area. Out of the mist came Zabuza and the hunter ninja who 'killed' him.

"Well I think it's time for round 2." Zabuza said.

"Kakashi-sensei why don't you take on Zabuza." Naruto said.

Kakashi shut his book. "Sure, why not."

"I call the fake hunter ninja." Sasuke said.

"Fine. Then Sakura guards the client and I'll standby for back up." Naruto said.

The battle began. Sasuke had gotten faster and was able to keep up with the fake hunter ninja pretty well.

That is until it proved that that the hunter ninja could use ice style moves. He trapped Sasuke in a bunch of ice mirrors. Naruto watched intently. He would have to find a way to recreate that move.

Then Sasuke bowed his head and then lifted it up to reveal Sharingan eyes with 1 tomoe in each eye.

Things turned in Sasuke's favor for a while before the fake hunter ninja finished it with some well-placed needles. Sasuke then fell to the ground.

Naruto noticed that all the needles didn't hit any vital spots. They only hit spots that would knock him out.

Naruto was about to go in and interfere when the jutsu stopped. The hunter ninja vanished and headed towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

Naruto noticed that Zabuza was being held down by a bunch of summoned dogs. Kakashi also had his right full of lightning. He then charged at Zabuza and was about to skew him when the hunter ninja jumped in front and took the attack.

The mask fell off to reveal the person that Naruto met in the forest. With his last strength both of his hands went up and held Kakashi's hand in place so he couldn't pull his hand free.

The summon dogs disappeared and Zabuza was about slice through both the fake hunter ninja and Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped back just in time. He set the body on the ground and closed his eyes. Just as they were about to continue the fight they heard clapping. They turned and saw Gato.

"Well Zabuza it looks like you couldn't even kill a few brats." Gato mocked.

"Gato, what are you doing here?" Zabuza growled.

"Well it turns out that there was an emergency financial decision. Paying ninja is just too much money and hiring bandits is just too much trouble. So to make it simple I never planned to pay you in the first place so even if you succeeded you would be just as tired as you are now and would be easy picking for these bandits." Gato let out a dark laugh.

Zabuza growled and was about to go after him when Naruto beat him to it. "Hado # 4 White Lightning." White lightning went out of his fingertips and pierced through Gato's head killing him instantly.

Naruto's head was bowed low and his sword was in his hand. "Bankai." The ice spread over his body forming the armor, wings and tail. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

The thugs were now pretty scared after seeing their boss killed and then seeing a kid that looked like a half dragon.

"Now you all die." Naruto said darkly. Naruto charged at them and flew in the air with his ice wings and then dive-bombed them.

"Ryuusenka." Naruto shouted and when his blade hit the mark on anything ice erupted everywhere and buried all the thugs in ice.

Then all the ice shattered and fell into the ocean taking all the thugs with them. Then Naruto's ice wings shattered and fell to the ground and he fell with them into the world of unconsciousness.

Later after Naruto woke up they held a funeral for the fake hunter ninja name d Haku. After that Zabuza set off and disappeared without a trace.

Then another week later the bridge was finished and they were all saying their goodbyes. Right now squad seven was crossing the bridge when the villagers decided what to name the bridge.

"We'll call it the Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna said and the villagers cheered for the hero that freed them from Gato.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Chunin Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else pertaining to anime.

After the wave mission things had somewhat gone back to normal. Sasuke was still the broody asshole that he always was. Sakura was still the biggest fan girl in the village, but she had actually started training a bit.

Kakashi had finally become a sensei. He started teaching them better ways to control their chakra and had daily spars with them.

He had also been teaching Sakura minor earth jutsu and Sasuke a few fire jutsu. Since he knew Naruto was a wind and water type he taught him the Water Dragon jutsu and Giant Vortex jutsu.

Naruto had still progressed at an enormous rate with the help of Hyorinmaru. He could now do Hado spells into the ninety's and Bakudo spells into the eighty's.

It's been two months since the wave mission, but Naruto would never forget the conversation he had with Sarutobi a few days after they returned.

Flashback.

Sarutobi had called Naruto into his office to tell him something important. "What is it old man?" Naruto asked.

"I have something to tell you. Trust me it's going to make you very happy." He said with his grandfatherly smile.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"I got a reply back from the Whirlpool country." Sarutobi said getting Naruto's immediate attention.

"What did it say?" Naruto asked excited.

"They will be sending one team." Sarutobi said. "They would be sending more, but none of your cousins wanted to come here."

"I have cousins." Naruto said shocked.

"Of course." Sarutobi chuckled. "The name Uzumaki means Whirlpool. So naturally your mother's clan is the head clan there. She was from the main branch so that would make you the rightful heir to both your mother's clan and your father's clan."

Naruto rubbed his temples. "That's a lot of information to absorb in 30 seconds." This caused Sarutobi laugh.

Then Naruto got up and bowed. "Thank you so much Lord Hokage. You have done so much for me in my life. I have no idea how I will repay you."

Sarutobi waved him off. "Think nothing of it my boy."

"There is also one more thing I would like you to do for me." Naruto said suddenly.

"What do you need?" Sarutobi asked.

"When they show up could you not tell them about me. I want to surprise them later in the exams." Naruto smirked.

Sarutobi smirked, "Alright, I will do that, though your mother might skin both of our hides later, it'll be worth it to see the look on her face."

Naruto and Sarutobi shared a good laugh and Naruto was about to leave when Sarutobi stopped him. "Before you go I want to ask you something. What level are you on with your mother's blood line?"

Naruto smirked, "Hado numbers 1-92. Bakudo numbers 1-86. I know all moves of the final release, but I haven't mastered it yet."

Naruto then disappeared in a white flash nearly giving Sarutobi a heart attack. Then he chuckled, "You have come far Naruto, my grandson." He whispered.

End Flashback.

The normal D-rank missions had gone back to normal. They were all bored out of their minds. So when Kakashi said they could go Naruto immediately left.

Inside the Hokage there was a meeting of jonin who were deciding on whether or not their students would participate in the upcoming Chunin exams.

"We all know the exams are happening in one weeks time. If there are jonin sensei that wish to recommend their teams for the exam then please do, but first I would like to hear recommendations from the sensei of the rookie teams." Sarutobi said.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stepped forward. 'None of them are going to be recommended. It's way to early for them.' Iruka thought.

Kakashi went first. "I lead Squad 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all three for the exams."

'What?' Iruka thought shocked.

Kurenai went next. "Leader of Squad 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three for the chunin exams."

Asuma went last. "My Squad is number 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three."

There were hushed whispers throughout the room from the other jonin and chunin. "Hold it." Iruka said.

"What is it Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

"I may be speaking out of line hear, but all of those genin were once my students and I know their strengths and weaknesses and it's too soon for them." Iruka said.

"Well their always complaining about getting D-rank mission so doing this may cause them to shut up." Asuma said.

"Are you trying to break them?" Iruka shouted.

"You realize Iruka that I was six years younger than Naruto when I took the exam." Kakashi said knowing that he mostly cared about Naruto.

"Naruto is nothing like you." Iruka shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi asked. He then pulled out a Bingo Book and opened it. "I'll prove it to you." He then started reading it out loud.

Name: Naruto Namikaze.

Age: 13

Aliases: Ice Dragon of the Leaf.

Threat Level: A-rank.

Abilities: Has strong attributes with Water, Wind and Ice jutsu. Is known for defeating the Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi and for killing 2,000 bandits with a single attack.

When Kakashi finished reading there was a shocked silence that made everyone uncomfortable.

"What have you been teaching him Kakashi?" Kurenai whispered shocked.

"I've only taught him a few water jutsu and chakra control techniques." Kakashi answered honestly. "The rest he learned by himself from a few scrolls."

"Enough." Sarutobi said loud enough for everyone to hear. "On the matter of the rookie genin. A pre-exam shall be performed on them to see what they're capable of. I will now hear recommendations from the other sensei."

Naruto was now walking through the village heading for the team-meeting place the next day. He was wearing a small cloak to cover his head incase his mother and team were hear. He didn't want to be recognized yet.

He was almost there when he sensed someone about to attack him. He turned around and pulled his sword out and blocked a kunai strike.

The person that attacked him was wearing a black cloak and had a rain ninja headband on. He cloak had a high collar so Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Let's see if Leaf Village ninja are really as strong as they say they are." The rain ninja said as he attacked again.

Naruto blocked it and made a few one handed seals. Water bubbles started appearing and then they morphed into needles.

"Ice Style: 1000 Needles of Death." The needles attack from all sides, but the ninja pulled a substitution just in time.

Naruto then appeared next to him and kicked him right in the face. Then appeared behind him again and began knocking him back and forth like a pinball.

When the ninja finally escaped he looked at Naruto. "You are strong. Your certainly live up to your reputation Ice Dragon of the Leaf." Then the ninja disappeared.

'Well this was an eventful workout.' Naruto thought walking away. Five minutes later he made it to the meeting place and saw that Kakashi had just arrived.

"Well, now that everyone has showed up I have an announcement to make." Kakashi said.

"I knew it." Naruto said suddenly. "It took you long enough to come out of the closet. Now if only Sasuke would do the same."

Kakashi face faulted and Sasuke flushed angrily. "Not that god damn it." Kakashi cursed. " I recommended you three for the chunin exams."

"Oh that's good to." Naruto said causing Kakashi to sweat drop. He gave them the passes for the exam and then left grumbling about blond smart asses.

Naruto smirked and walked away to do some training with Hyorinmaru and his clones. All he had left now was mastering his fathers Flying thunder God jutsu and the Rasengan.

Meanwhile Sarutobi was doing paperwork, again, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in.," he said.

A beautiful red haired woman entered with two smaller redheaded girls. The woman had her hair down to the small of her back. She had green eyes, a kind face, she was wearing a blue jonin vest with the symbol for Uzumaki on her back, blacks shorts and sandals and she had a long sword on her back with a purple hilt and circle guard.

One of the girls had her red hair in a ponytail. She had on a black shirt and blue shorts and on here waist was a sword with an orange colored hilt and curvy guard with a ring hanging off of it.

The last girl had her hair down and it went to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue jacket and had a black shirt on underneath it along with black shorts. She also had a sword on her waist, but her hilt was brown colored and had triangle shaped guard on each side of the hilt.

Sarutobi immediately set his pen and pipe down. "It's been a while Kushina."

Kushina nodded. "Yes it has. I would like you to meet my daughters. The one with the ponytail is Akane and the other one is Mizune."

"Hi." They said shyly.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Hello. It's nice to see you all again after 13 years."

Kushina's face went sad, "Yeah ever since they died." She said softly. The twin girl's faces also got sad.

Sarutobi didn't need to think about it to know that they were talking about Naruto and Minato. He wanted to tell them that their son and brother was alive, but he respected Naruto's wish.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes I know, but we must not dwell on the past. We must look towards the future and be happy. I'm sure that's what they would want."

They cheered up a bit and then they left leaving Sarutobi to his paperwork. 'Damn you paperwork. Damn you to the ninth level of hell.'

Meanwhile Kushina and her daughters were now in their hotel rooms. "Hey mom do you know how long it'll take for us to do materialization?" Akane asked.

"I honestly don't know." Kushina said. "In the Uzumaki clan history only three people have been able to perform materialization and actually pass the test."

"Who were those three?" Mizune asked.

"Those three were the founder of the Uzumaki clan about 500 years ago, your uncle back in the village and me." Kushina answered.

"Wow mom." Akane said awed. "You must be really strong."

Kushina blushed a little, "Well I'm not that great. The real great one was your father."

"How great was dad?" Mizune asked.

"He could decimate over a thousand shinobi in less than five seconds." Kushina said shocking them. "He was known and feared throughout the land as the Leaf's Yellow Flash."

"Wow." They whispered. They had never heard much about there father since the topic always made their mother depressed.

Kushina continued. "I also think your brother would have been great to."

"Naruto-nii?" Akane asked.

"Yes." Kushina said. "When he was born he looked exactly like your father. From the bright blue eyes down to the spiky blond hair. Not only was he so much alike him, but he was powerful."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"When he was born he already had the chakra reserves of a low chunin." Kushina said.

"Wow," Mizune said. "He would be very powerful if he was still around." She said the last part softly.

"Yes he would." Kushina answered.

The next day the chunin exams begun. Naruto and his team were making their way to the academy. On the way there they passed a group of people that were trying to get past two guys blocking the door.

One of the guys kicked a guy wearing a green spandex outfit in the face. "Get out of here. We're doing you a favor."

"These exams aren't for people who can't take a hit. It'll do bad things to you." Said the other guy. "Trust us we've seen it."

"Some of you won't survive the exams, others will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy." Said the first guy.

"That's all good advice, but I'm going to the third floor, so release the illusion." Sasuke said walking up with Sakura and Naruto behind him.

"So you saw through it." smirked one of the guys.

"Of course." Sasuke said. "It's obvious we're on the second floor otherwise we would have gone up three flights instead of two."

The same guy smirked again. "Well seeing isn't enough." He went to attack Sasuke, but was blocked by the guy with the green spandex.

"This fight is not necessary." He said.

Naruto watched the whole confrontation with a sweat drop. The spandex guy was named Rock Lee and he tried to get a date with Sakura but got shot down and then the guys teammates showed up.

(You know who they are.)

"Hey you, what's your name?" the guy asked staring at Sasuke with his white eyes signifying him as a Hyuga.

"When asking someone's name it's polite to give your own name first." Sasuke said.

Throughout that conversation the girl on heir team wasn't staring at Sasuke's confrontation or Sakura, but at Naruto.

Or more correctly his sword. She walked over to him. "Wow, nice sword." She said looking at it from behind Naruto. "Where di you get it?"

Naruto tried to think of he best answer. "A friend gave it to me." he lied.

"Well I wish I knew him." She pouted. "I've never seen a weapon this good and my family owns a weapon shop."

'That explains the weapon fascination.' Naruto thought dryly.

"Oi Naruto come on we're going to be late." Sasuke called.

"Well I'll see you later ms." Naruto stopped.

"Tenten." She said.

Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto and I guess I'll see you in the exams." He caught up to his teammates and walked with them.

The Hyuga boy watched their backs as they disappeared. 'Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze.'

(Skip the fight with Lee and Gai's appearance because it's creepy.)

Now they were inside the exam room and Sasuke's eye was twitching badly from being beaten by such a loser like Lee or so he says.

Then a blond came in and tackled Sasuke and had her arms around his neck. It was Ino and because of this a shouting match started off between her and Sakura.

"You guys are hear too. What a drag." Said a lazy voice. Naruto turned to see Shikamaru and Choji walking towards them.

"Well looks like we're all hear." Said a boisterous voice. They turned to See Kiba and his teammates waling towards them. Hinata still as shy as ever and Shino still as silent as ever.

"Well looks like the Rookie nine is together again." Naruto said.

"Looks like it." Kiba said. "I wonder how far we'll go right Sasuke."

"Careful Kiba." Sasuke said. "Don't let your ego get to big."

'Follow your own advice asshole.' Naruto thought dryly.

Kiba smirked, "I have a right. We've been training like crazy and could take anyone on."

"I'd be careful of what you say Kiba." Naruto said. "You shouldn't run your mouth of like that it could cause you and your teammates trouble in the future."

They turned to see a lot of people glaring at them. Naruto sighed and let out a strong blast of killing intent for only a few seconds, but it effectively made people look away.

In a corner of the room Akane, Mizune and their teammate Nami were a little wide eyed. 'Suzumushi,' Akane thought talking to her sword spirit. 'What was that?'

'That was a high blast of killing intent caused by that man in coat over there.' Suzumushi said. Akane followed to where it was and saw him.

'I'll have to watch out for him. My instincts tell me he is powerful.' Akane thought.

Mizune was having similar thoughts. 'Tengen, did you feel that?'

"Yes I did. That boy over there is a powerful one." Tengen said.

'I should be careful id I'm around him.' She thought.

In the corner by the rookie nine a silvered hair with glasses on was staring intently at Naruto and Sasuke.

'Lord Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan, but I think he should also take the nine-tails brat to. Plus after going through the Third Hokage's files I've discovered something that he may love.' He thought.

He was about to go over and talk to them when the examiners came in. "Alright you little shits. Pipe down and listen up." Said the head examiner. "The first exam is about to begin. I am Ibiki Morino and from here on your worst nightmare."

(After explaining all the rules to them and 50 minutes later.)

'Well, there are only 26 teams left. That's a lot more than I was expecting.' Ibiki thought. "For those of you who are remaining congratulation you all pass."

"What about the tenth question?" Kiba shouted.

"There was no tenth question, but if you want something close to it then it was up to your choice. Being a chunin means making tough decisions that could not only effect you, but also your team." Ibiki said.

Then a banner came flying through the window. On the banner it said 'Proctor for the Second Exam: The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi.'

In came a very hot woman with purple hair tied up similar to Shikamaru, a fishnet body suit with a large brown trench coat over it. She also had on shin guards.

Complete silence.

Naruto coughed slightly, "Sexy yes, but single I can't believe."

The people taking the exams turned to him wide eyed. The proctors snorted and tried not to laugh while Anko blushed a little.

Then she smirked and appeared behind Naruto. "Oh we got a touch guy here. Unfortunately for you I know how to make touch guys cry."

"Whatever you do to Ibiki won't work on me." Naruto said causing all the proctors to laugh and Ibiki to start twitching.

"I like this kid." Anko said. "He's got guts. Too bad that soon they'll be spilling everywhere. Now follow me." she then jumped out of the window with everyone hot on her heels.

Ibiki was still twitching slightly, "I'll get that little bastard one day." He muttered.

Now they were at training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. "This is where the second stage of the chunin exam will take place. Each team will be given a scroll. It will be either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. Your objective is to get both scrolls and make it to the tower in the middle of the forest." Anko explained.

'Great a whole five days in the forest stuck with Mr. Emo and his fan girl.' Naruto thought.

Anko continued, "You only have a time span of five days so I'd hurry if I were you. Also we need you to fill out these consent forms."

"What are they for?" Kiba asked.

"It simply states that if you die Leaf is not held responsible." Anko said causing massive amounts of sweat drops all around.

After all the consent forms were filled out everyone turned them in and got their scrolls. Naruto's team got a heaven scroll. Kiba's team got a earth scroll. Shikamaru's team got a heaven scroll.

Lee's team also got a heaven scroll. Naruto's sister's team got an earth scroll. There was also a mysterious grass team watching Naruto's team.

'Kabuto told me that Sasuke was here, but then he also gave me some information on the nine-tails vessel and how he had gotten a high rank in the Bingo book. I wonder… no, those people died out a long time ago.' Thought one of the grass ninja.

"Alright heads up. The second exam has begun." Anko shouted.

All around the gate opened and all the teams raced into the forest. Naruto's team hopped along the trees until they came to a clearing.

They stopped when they heard a scream. "Well this place sure is lively." Naruto said. Then Naruto turned to some bushes. "Alright stop sneaking around and come out."

"Unlucky." Said a voice. Out popped three rain ninjas. Sasuke and Sakura got ready for battle while Naruto just stared at them calmly. "So which one of you has the scroll or do I have to kill all of you." The leader charged at them.

Sasuke jumped into the air, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu." A bunch of smaller fireballs shot out of his mouth and headed for the rain ninja.

They dodged them and then they all went to attack Sasuke, but Naruto acted first. "Wind Style: Slicing Wind Blades."

The rain ninja were caught by surprise and the jutsu hit them and they were sliced apart. Sakura turned a little green and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Naruto walked over to what was left of them and looked through their bodies. Then he smirked. "Well what do you know it's an earth scroll. Well lets head to the tower." Naruto said pocketing the scroll.

They nodded and they headed off to the tower. About half way there they were stopped by a grass ninja.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I am someone who is looking for a good fight and to test my capabilities." Said the grass ninja. "Anyone interested.

Sasuke was about to step up when Naruto put a hand in front of him. "Don't Sasuke, something is giving me a bad feeling about this guy." Sasuke was about to argue back, but he saw a slight fear in Naruto's eyes that were still hidden under his cloak. He stepped back.

Naruto stepped forward and pulled his sword out. The grass ninja smirked and pulled out a kunai and they charged at each other.

It began as a few fast strikes, then they started using jutsu. The grass ninja launched a fire jutsu at Naruto, but Naruto was prepared.

"Water Style: Explosive Water Shock Wave." Naruto shouted. He spit out a huge amount of water at the grass ninja, but the grass ninja dodged it.

"You're good." The grass ninja said.

"You've seen nothing yet." Naruto said. "Reign over the Frosted Frozen Sky, Hyorinmaru" He swung the blade and it went right at the grass ninja.

The ice dragon almost struck him, but he dodged it and right where he was a second ago was covered in ice.

'Impossible, he has that bloodline. I must make it mine.' The grass ninja thought. He charged at Naruto with greater speed that Naruto was barely able to keep up with.

'What the hell is going on? He suddenly got faster.' Naruto thought as he jumped back. Naruto flashed through a lot of hand seals

"Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard." The giant ice dragon came out and charged right at the grass ninja. It blasted it with ice shards, but he dodged it.

Then Naruto sent the dragon at him, but he dodged it again, but it was getting harder and harder. 'I've almost got him.' Naruto thought.

He made the ice dragon crash into the tree behind him and the explosion sent ice shards at the grass ninja, which hit him and pierced his back.

'Incredible,' the grass ninja thought. 'To use such a powerful technique and one I've never seen before at such a young age. I must have him.'

Naruto made a few more hand seals. "Water Style: Giant Vortex jutsu." Caught off guard the jutsu hit the person at full blast and set him back and blew apart the trees. Then the water disappeared.

Sasuke and Sakura went and landed beside him. Naruto was panting like crazy. That crazy bastard took a lot out of him.

Then they heard chuckling and the looked to see the same grass ninja that Naruto blew away. Part of his face was peeled away to reveal a yellow snake eye and pale skin around it.

He chuckled and made a hand seal and all of them froze. "Extraordinary, I never thought that you'd live up to your reputation, but it looks like your going to be even more powerful than Minato."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke yelled.

"My name is Orochimaru." He said. "And as to what I want, well that will have to wait until we meet again."

"I don't know who you think you are," Sakura shouted. "But we never want to see you again."

Orochimaru chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't do that." He made a hand seal and his neck extended and then it bit Naruto on the neck.

"Naruto." Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

Naruto gurgled a bit and his eyes were wide. Then Orochimaru's fangs retracted and his head went back to the rest of his body.

Then pain exploded throughout Naruto's body. He grit his teeth and screamed a little and grabbed his neck.

"Naruto." Sasuke shouted. He turned back to Orochimaru. "What have you done to him?"

"I just gave him a little parting gift." Orochimaru said. "Very soon Naruto will seek me out. He'll desire my power. In the meantime I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers he already possesses."

Then Orochimaru sunk into the trees and disappeared with an evil chuckle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH." Naruto screamed scaring both his teammates. His scream was so loud that everybody in the forest and in the tower heard it.

Sarutobi's conversation with Kakashi and Kushina ended when he heard the scream. Sarutobi looked out into the forest. Without realizing it he was talking out loud. "That is the sound of ultimate suffering."

Kakashi and Kushina also got up. They looked out the window and into the forest and wondered who that was.

Naruto collapsed to the ground holding his neck. "Naruto." Sakura said as she got up and showed general concern for her other teammate for once.

"What is it? What's he done to you?" she cried. Naruto couldn't answer he could only whimper in pain.

Sasuke got on his left side and looked at the mark. It was shaped in the same way the guard on his sword was except there was three and not four.

Naruto let loose another scream that was even louder than the last one and then he finally fell unconscious.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's get him to a clearing and we'll head for the tower in the morning." Sasuke said also showing concern for his teammate for once.

Sasuke slung Naruto's arm over his shoulder and he took off searching for a clearing with Sakura not far behind him.

They got to a clearing and checked Naruto over. He had a very high fever and he was shaking like crazy. His eyes were shut tight in pain.

Sasuke took Naruto's cloak off and also pulled out a rag. Sakura pulled out a canteen and poured some water on it. Sasuke squeezed it out and put it on his head.

This is all they could do to help their teammate. Now all they could do was hope he pulled through.

They waited out the night taking shifts to watch for enemies. Naruto's condition improved a bit, but not by much.

When Sakura was taking watch a sound ninja team showed up. "Some lookout you're half asleep." Said the sound ninja that was hunched over.

Sakura looked over to the sound ninja. She turned a bit and shook Sasuke awake. He turned and saw the sound ninja.

"Now wake up Namikaze, we want to fight him." Said the same guy.

"What does Orochimaru want with him?" Sakura asked.

"And what's with the mark on his neck?" Sasuke asked.

The sound ninja were silent for a few minutes. They knew of Orochimaru and when they meant mark they couldn't mean the curse mark could they?

"Enough of this. First I'm going to kill these fools and then I'm going to kill Namikaze." Said the sound ninja with spiky hair.

"Wait Zaku." Said the hunched sound ninja.

""What for Dosu?" growled Zaku.

He walked up to a patch of dirt. "Whoever set this trap up isn't a really good ninja. This dirt is recently over turned and this type of grass doesn't grow in a place like this."

Sakura scowled. Then they charged at them. Sasuke smirked and made a hand sign. The ground in front of them exploded.

Then before the sound ninja could react they charged them. Sasuke took on the two guys and Sakura took on the girl.

While they were fighting no one noticed that black energy was rising out of Naruto.

Team 8 was hopping through the forest on the way to the tower. They had captured a team of rain ninja and had Shino drain their chakra with his bugs. They got the scroll they needed and were now heading to the tower.

"Well, that was fairly easy." Kiba said. Then he stopped causing his teammates to stop too.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Shino asked.

"I smell something. Over in that direction." He pointed to the north. "Hinata check it out."

Hinata nodded, "Byakugan." She looked ahead and saw that it was Naruto's team. Sasuke and Sakura were fighting and Naruto was out cold and his chakra seemed to be causing him extreme amounts of pain.

"It's Naruto's squad." Hinata aid quietly. "Sasuke and Sakura are fighting sound ninja and Naruto is out cold."

"Bet that idiot got in the way." Kiba scoffed.

Hinata shook her head. "No that's not it. his chakra is fluctuating wildly and it appears to be causing him extreme amounts of pain."

Kiba and Shino were silent for a few seconds. "Alright let's go give them a hand." Kiba sighed.

They nodded and went to the area. They got there in time to see Sakura get beat back and Sasuke get a few hard hits before he was kicked away.

They were about to go in and help when a voice sounded above them. "What's with a bunch of sound ninja picking on some second rate shinobi.

"More bugs to squash." Zaku sneered.

Lee looked over to see Sakura all bruised up. "It seems you have hurt someone I care for." Lee said. "No one does that and gets away with it."

"It looks like were also going to be fighting." Neji sighed. "If we fight then we fight at full power so no holding back." Then his eyes widened. "Never mind it looks like we won't have to fight."

Then a terrifying evil chakra swept over them. They looked towards Naruto and saw that black energy surrounded him, his eyes were now red and some kind of white mask formed over half of his face.

"Sasuke, Sakura who did hat to you?" He asked in a voice colder than his ice jutsu.

"Naruto," they whispered.

"It was us." Zaku said. Naruto turned his cold gaze to Zaku. Then marks started appearing on the side of his face that wasn't covered by the mask.

'Those marks,' Dosu thought. 'I don't know anything about the mask, but those marks are from a curse mark. He actually survived.'

"What's the matter Dosu, not getting cold feet are you? It's just some half dead punks. I'll blow them away in one strike." Zaku boasted.

"Zaku wait." Dosu cried.

"Super Sonic Slicing Sound Wave." Zaku yelled and a powerful blast of air went out of his hand and destroyed the surrounding area. When the dust cleared there was nothing in the path. Zaku smirked, "Blew him away."

"Blew who away." Said a voice.

Zaku turned and saw that Naruto was right next to him and Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to him shocked.

Before Zaku could react Naruto smacked him away with one hell of a left hook. Zaku flew back and landed near Dosu.

Zaku stood up shaking and glared at Naruto, but his eyes widened and so did everyone else's when he started making hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb." A big blast of fire flew out of his mouth and straight for Zaku.

"I don't think so." Zaku said and then fired another air blast and blew the fire out revealing a whole shit load of kunai.

The kunai flew at him and either sliced him or penetrated his flesh. "Zaku beneath you." Dosu shouted.

Naruto appeared beneath him and then behind him and grabbed both his arms and forced them behind his back.

Everyone watched in mild horror as a wicked grin split on his face. "Please stop." Zaku begged.

"You very proud of these arms. You must be very attached to them." Naruto said cruelly pulling on his arms even more and then everyone heard a small crack, but the bones weren't broken yet.

"No, what are you doing?" Zaku whimpered as his arms were tugged even more.

Naruto's grin widened and pulled again and there was another crack and this time it was louder and everyone heard it.

Then with one final tug there were two very loud cracks and a loud cry of pain from Zaku as Naruto kicked him to the ground.

Naruto turned to the other tow sound ninja. The girl was already out cold from the evil chakra Naruto put out and Dosu was shivering in fear.

"It seems that you're the only one left." Naruto said. "I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." Naruto started walking towards Dosu.

In the bushes Hinata was watching this with wide eyes. 'No this can't be Naruto. It just can't be. He was always kind. He was never cruel. He did change on graduation, but he would never change this much.'

"Stop it." she yelled running at him. She grabbed him in a fierce hug from behind. "Don't do it." Naruto turned and laid his red eye on her. "Pease." She begged as tears went down her cheeks.

It seemed to work. The marks on his body reseeded, his eyes turned back to their blue and his mask shattered and fell to the ground where it disappeared.

'The mark has reseeded. We're safe, for now.' Dosu thought mentally sighing.

Naruto then fell to the ground completely exhausted. Hinata caught him and helped him sit up. Everyone relaxed when they realized the old Naruto was back.

"You're strong." Dosu said. "Too strong." He pulled out an earth scroll and set it on the ground. Take this scroll as compensation and let us leave."

"Fine just leave." Naruto growled.

Dosu picked up a broken Zaku and unconscious Kin and was about to leave. "Wait," Sakura shouted. "Who is this Orochimaru? What's he done to Naruto and why Naruto?"

"I don't now. Our orders were simply to kill him and that's it." Dosu said and then disappeared into the forest.

Naruto stood up with Hinata's help and found himself all wobbly. Naruto turned to the other people there. "Does anyone hear need an Earth scroll?"

Lee raised his hand. Naruto picked up Dosu's scroll and tossed it to him. He caught it. "We've already got both scrolls and I assume your team does to right?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

She blushed a bit under his gaze, but nodded anyway. "Good then I suggest that we all go to the tower."

"Hold on." Sasuke said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Naruto nodded a little surprised that Sasuke cared. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little drained, but I think I can make it to the tower just fine."

Sasuke nodded and he and Sakura followed Naruto as they jumped into the trees. Naruto also made sure he had his cloak on and Hyorinmaru strapped to his back.

"So what happened while I was out?" Naruto asked.

"We did the best we could to make you get better. You were out for four days." Sakura said.

"Four days." Naruto said shocked. "Holy shit."

Sasuke continued, "You had a very high fever and your chakra seemed to be causing you a lot of pain. Then the sound ninja showed up and we tried our best to hold them off, but we were a little tired so we didn't do so well."

Naruto smiled a little. "Thanks guys."

Sakura smiled a little. "That's what teammates are for."

Sasuke also let a small smile grace his lips before it was gone and they headed towards the tower.

Soon they got to the tower and opened the scrolls. Out came Iruka and told them that they had passed the second exam. They didn't tell him about the mark because Naruto told them not to tell anyone on the way here.

Now they were inside a battle arena. There were 8 teams that made it. the entire rookie nine had made it. lee's team, the sand team, the sound team, the silvered hair guy's team and the team from Whirlpool.

Naruto smirked, 'The Whirlpool team is in for one hell of a surprise soon.' Then a wave of pain hit his shoulder.

He grunted and held his shoulder. The Hokage looked at Naruto sadly. Anko told them that Orochimaru had placed a curse mark on a genin in the exam. Then he found out it was Naruto.

'Can't the poor boy's life be simple for once?' he thought sadly. He took a brief glance at Kushina and saw her smiling at her daughter's team.

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Congratulations on passing the second stage of the chunin exams. Now normally we would proceed to the third part of the chunin exam, but there is a problem. Hayate if you will."

A sickly looking jonin stepped forward. "Yes lord Hokage. Since there are two many of you we are going to have a preliminary match to lower the contestants."

"Is that really fair?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes it is. A preliminary can be held at any stage to lower the number of contestants. We're going to be having a lot of important people coming and watching and we can't afford to waste their time. They come only to see the best." Hayate explained.

"So if anyone feel like they are now ell enough to participate please raise your hand. This will only affect you and not your team." Sarutobi explained.

The silver haired boy raised his hand. "Kabuto Yakushi." Hayate said. "You may go." Kabuto left the arena.

"Now since there are an uneven amount of contestants the winner of the first round will have to fight twice." Hayate said.

Naruto then felt another wave of pain hit his shoulder, but he only grimaced and held his shoulder.

Then a panel opened revealing a computer screen. "The names will be coming off of here at random. So if your name comes up then you will fight first." Hayate said.

The screen then flashed between names for a bit and when it stopped it made three peoples blood run cold and their eyes to widen.

Yoroi Akado

V.S.

Naruto Namikaze.

Team Whirlpool's reaction was quite hilarious. The two girls eyes had widened and their mouths dropped. Kushina looked absolutely shocked and that didn't happen to her often.

Naruto smirked when he saw their reaction and his name. 'Didn't waste anytime did they.' Another wave of pain hit, he grunted and held his shoulder.

"Will the people whose names have been chosen please step forward." Hayate said. Kushina and her daughters watched as Naruto stepped up and they followed his every movement as though he might disappear any second.

"Will everyone else please move to the upper level." Hayate said. The other ninja moved to the upper level. Kushina looked at Naruto the whole time and Naruto could swear he saw some tear stains come down her cheeks.

Kakashi stopped as he passed Naruto. "Listen Naruto, don't use your jutsu."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So you know."

"If that mark on your neck gets out of control then I'll have no choice, but to step in and stop the match. Good luck." Kakashi walked up to the balcony.

Naruto's eyes widened further, 'Stop the match.' Naruto then touched the mark. 'This thing seems to be reacting to my chakra. Every time I use my chakra it gets a little stronger. Well it looks like I can't use my jutsu. Even my Hado, Bakudo and Hyorinmaru are off limit. Maybe I can make him laugh himself to death.'

Naruto then took off his cloak exposing his sun-kissed blond hair and making Kushina cover her mouth slightly.

'Minato, he looks just like you.' She thought with a small sad smile. Then she got mad. 'I'm going to kill Sarutobi when I see him in private.'

"When you're ready you may begin." Hayate said and then jumped back.

Yoroi made a hand sign and his hand glowed blue. Naruto pulled out a kunai. Yoroi then threw some shuriken at him.

Naruto blocked the shuriken and another fresh wave of pain hit him causing him to lose his balance.

Yoroi then appeared next to him and was about to punch him when Naruto moved to the side and kicked him in the leg causing him to fall.

Naruto had his arm in a lock and his leg over his neck. Yoroi chuckled as his hand glowed blue again and he pressed it to Naruto's chest.

Naruto felt his grip weaken and Yoroi pulled his arm free and whacked Naruto right in the chest causing him to loose his grip on him.

'What the, my strength is gone.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto look out." Sakura shouted. Naruto looked up and saw Yoroi charging at him with both of his hands blue. He slammed one hand to Naruto's chest and the other to his head.

Naruto screamed as he was forced to the ground again. Yoroi laughed as he continued his technique. Naruto reached up to grab his sword, but let out a shuddering breath and his hand fell to the ground.

Kakashi gasped and his single eye widened. Kushina covered her mouth and his two sisters watched wide-eyed.

"What the," Naruto gasped "My chakra. What are you doing?"

Yoroi laughed, "You're just noticing it now?"

"My chakra." Naruto said. "You're stealing it from me."

"Took you long enough." Yoroi thought as increased the technique causing Naruto to yell.

'It's no use Naruto.' Thought Orochimaru disguised as a sound jonin. 'Yoroi's ability allows him to absorb an opponents chakra and once the last drop of chakra has been drained from you Naruto you'll have no choice to rely on the power of the curse mark.

Go on, release that delicious forbidden power. Set it free.' He thought with his eyes sparkling with barely suppressed glee.

Naruto tightened his fist. "Get the fuck off me." Naruto yelled kicking Yoroi off him. Naruto sat up slowly. 'That was way to close'

Naruto got up and was panting a bit. He then had to dodge strikes from Yoroi as he tried to get him again.

'What am I going to do?' Naruto thought dodging another strike. 'With this mark I don't have the speed to keep away from him.' He then remembered the fight Sasuke had with Lee. 'Wait, that's it.'

Naruto dodged three more strikes before he disappeared. "Where'd he o?" Yoroi said. Lee gasped.

Then Naruto kicked him in the air. He turned and jumped up after him until he was directly underneath him.

'That's my move." Lee thought.

'What the,' Gai thought.

The others also had their eyes wide. "Okay I admit it. I kind of borrowed that move, but from here out it's all original." Naruto said putting two fingers on Yoroi's back.

"The dancing leaf shadow." Yoroi gasped.

"Now take this." Naruto said. Before he could attack a wave of pain far more powerful than the others hit.

"AAAAAAUGH." Naruto screamed causing everyone to look at him in worry. His whole body stiffened. "No not again." He shouted as everyone saw the marks spread over his body.

'Brother.' His sisters thought.

'No,' Kushina moaned.

'Is this it?' thought Kakashi and Sarutobi.

Then flashes of Hinata hugging him in the forest came to his head and her pleading voice. 'Don't do it.' she begged as tears fell down her cheeks.

'I swear I won't let a girl cry like that again. I won't let this thing take over.' He thought. 'No way.' The curse marks receded and Naruto no longer felt any pain.

'The curse mark receded.' Thought most of the jonin and the Hokage.

Naruto smirked, "Oh yeah where was I?" He then tried to kick him with his left leg, but it was blocked.

"Your now match for me." Yoroi said arrogantly. Then Naruto pulled his leg back and used his other leg to kick him in the kidneys.

'Whose no match for whom?' Kakashi corrected.

Then Naruto pulled his sword out and hit him in the neck with the hilt almost shattering his Adam's apple.

Then he slashed him in the stomach, which caused him to bleed heavily. "Get back here. I'm not done yet." Naruto shouted and kicked him right where his sword slashed him. "Dragon's Barrage."

Yoroi hacked up a lot of blood as Naruto skidded back and landed on his stomach with his sword still clutched in his hand.

There was silence until Hayate went and checked on Yoroi. He found out that he was dead. 'This one's had it.' he thought. He looked over to Naruto and saw him struggling to sit up.

He finally managed to get to his knees. Hayate coughed slightly. "I'm declaring this match over. As the winner of this preliminary round Naruto Namikaze advances to the finals."

"Alright, way to go Naruto." Kiba shouted.

Kakashi looked at Naruto intently. 'A new technique. He must have been paying extra attention when Sasuke battled Lee. He really is a genius.'

Naruto was about to collapse when Kakashi appeared behind him and held him up with his knee. "Good job Naruto."

Naruto smirked as he panted a bit. He looked at Lee and gave him a smile. 'I owe you one Lee. Without you I think I would have lost. Still I don't think that's a move I want to do very often.' He thought as his muscles started aching.

Then Sasuke jumped down and helped Naruto up. "That was pretty good, but un cool at the end."

Naruto mock glared, "Shut up."

Sasuke helped him up the balcony until he was sitting with his team. Kakashi teleported back up to his team. No one seemed to notice that the sound jonin was missing.

Then Kushina walked over to them. "Do you mind if I borrow your student for a while Kakashi?"

"No go right ahead." Kakashi answered. He propped Naruto up and Naruto walked with her until they reached her team.

When they reached them Naruto looked at them and took in their appearance. He was the only blond there. "Naruto, my son." Kushina said tearing up.

Naruto smiled, "Hey mom." He was then enveloped in a hug by her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Please Naruto forgive me. if I had any idea you were alive I wouldn't have left." She said.

"It's fine. It's in the past now and you didn't know." Naruto said.

Kushina smiled. "Come on Naruto I'd like you to meet your sisters." They turned around until they were facing them. "This is your first younger sister Akane Uzumaki."

"Naruto-nii?" she said. Naruto nodded and then she race forward and hugged him. He hugged her back. Then they broke apart.

"This is your second youngest sister Mizune Uzumaki." Kushina said.

Naruto walked over to the girl. She seemed to be pretty shy. Naruto tilted her head up and then he hugged her. She hugged back and they all smiled. Their family had been reunited.

Before they knew it they were talking about a lot of things. Their third teammate went off letting them have some privacy. "So what kind of powers do your swords have?" Naruto asked.

Kushina started, "My spirits name is Senbonzakura. It dematerializes my blade into millions of Sakura petals that can slice my opponent's up with a flick of my wrist. My final release is called Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. It's pretty much the same except that it's faster and I get a shield out of it. it has a second form know as Senkai, which traps me, and my enemy in a contained area surrounded by my blade fragments. There are other moves that I haven't completed yet."

Akane went next. "My spirits name is Suzumushi. It sends out a wave of cricket sounds that can make the opponent disorientated for a few seconds or make them pass out. It also has a second movement called Benihikou. It makes numerous blades in the air and I send them at my enemy with a flick of my sword. I haven't managed materialization yet."

Mizune went last. "My spirits name is Tengen. With a simple incantation I can send out blasts of my energy and send them right at my opponent or I can make arms or legs or anything else of a giant come out and what I bring out I control. I also haven't achieved materialization."

"What does yours do?" Kushina asked.

Naruto started, "My spirits name is Hyorinmaru. It pretty much materializes an ice dragon and it freezes anything it touches. It also has a chain at the bottom of the hilt and whatever the chain wraps around it also freezes and will shatter with a little tug. Unlike you two I have achieved materialization."

"You did?" The three of them asked shocked.

"Yep." Naruto grinned. "It's name is Daiguren Hyorinmaru. It gives me Ice armor, ice wings and a dragon ice tail. It still freezes anything it touches, but it also gives me four special techniques. The first one is Ryuusenka. Whoever I stab is locked in a cocoon of ice and frozen to the core.

The second move is called Sennen Hyorou. It forms a bunch of ice pillars from the water in the atmosphere and freezes the opponent for a thousand years.

The third technique is called Guncho Tsurara. It forms a whole bunch of ice shards that shoot out a distance.

The final technique is Hyoten Hyakkaso. This causes 100 snowflakes to fall from the sky and they freeze anything they touch in a flower like state. when all 100 fall the life of the person the snowflake touches is over." Naruto finished.

They had spent so much time talking that they didn't even notice that a lot of matches went pass. The winners so far were

Naruto, Kankuro, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, and Shino. Then the next match came up.

Akane Uzumaki

V.S

Kiba Inuzuka.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
